Blood of the Myths
by The hidden scribe
Summary: The worlds of Percy and Carter and Sadie have been connected. After avoiding each other for a while, they are brought back together by a mysterious girl who goes to both territories and claims to be one of them. Not only that, but she has connections to Anubis that Sadie and Nico are suspicious about. Is this girl lying? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again! I have returned with a book fanfic this time. I absolutely love Rick Riordan's work and I had some ideas. Comment and review!**

Chapter 1: A Zia Copycat

Sadie

Hi. It's me. Last time you heard from me, I was talking about a giant snake, Apophis, who was going to swallow the sun and plunge the world into eternal darkness. This situation however is along the same lines of chaos… But the different thing is that it actually involves Anubis with another girl. Now I know what you're thinking. Anubis isn't really with me. It's Walt who is hosting him, but I mean, he said he wanted to be with me. And technically Walt is with me and is hosting Anubis, so he and I are technically dating.

Anyway, there's this whole "other girl" thing. The thing is, she's actually supposed to help Carter and me with the whole other situation also regarding Anubis. But I can't help feeling like Anubis is starting to have feelings for this girl and by any means necessary, I have to keep them apart.

You're probably confused by now, as Carter just mentioned, so I'll get on with it. It started at about late afternoon in Manchester New York. Every so often, the students at Brooklyn House depart around the northern hemisphere to make sure everything is going smoothly. That included Carter and me.

I was in Rochester with my assigned partner Cleo, also one of my students, when I spotted a girl. Amongst all of the other people walking, this one girl caught my eye. She looked about 14 or 15 years old. She had short black hair that reached her shoulders in curls, and green eyes with amber flecks in them. At first look, I thought it was Zia. But I took a closer look, and knew that it wasn't.

She wore the same linen pajamas that all of us magicians wear. But there was something different about her. It could have been the retro, army-green rucksack that hung from her shoulders. It could have been the gold colored, hippie style headband that she wore around her forehead. It could have been the massive amount of bracelets that decorated her arms. No really. The girl must have had about ten on each arm! Every kind of bracelet was somewhere on her forearm. Friendship bracelets, par cord bracelets, braided sailor bracelets, charm bracelets, even the rubber ones that said stuff like "Support Cancer" or "I survived the Chicago marathon". Any of those things could have proven the girl's difference from Zia. The thing I was looking at was her amulet. A black cord with a small cage strung on it big enough to just barely fit the gem inside it. The gem was a cloudy, turquoise stone, slightly bigger than my thumbnail. For some reason, the stone sent a familiar buzz in my head and, because I am me, I followed her.

The girl ended up walking into a forest in Elmira. Of course I still followed her even though we had walked several miles. I wasn't worried about Cleo. She was on the other side of Rochester doing her own thing. Anyways, the girl walked deep into the woods before stopping in front of what had to be the biggest oak tree I had ever seen. For what reason, I had no idea, until she started screaming.

"Isaac!" She shouted.

"Ok Isaac! I have what you're looking for, so come out already"! The girl had a slight accent, but I couldn't tell what kind. Suddenly, the air seemed to thicken. The shadows of the trees grew and the forest became darker. A figure stepped out of the shadows. I couldn't see his face because he wore a long, brown cloak that covered him completely. I did hear his voice. He sounded fairly young, and his voice had a slight rasp to it.

"How did you manage to get it?" Isaac asked.

"It wasn't that hard. There weren't any magicians around so I got by quickly". I furrowed my eyebrows. What exactly was this mysterious artifact that was so hard to get?

"Besides. Anubis was no where near so it made everything a whole lot easier". That got my attention.

"What?!" I shouted. They both turned towards me. I gave myself a mental face palm. Why was I so stupid at some points? [No comments from you carter]

Isaac took a step back in surprise.

"You said you weren't followed!" He hissed at the girl.

"I said it but I never enforced it". I smirked. I liked this girl's attitude. Khalid growled. I pulled my wand and staff out of my rucksack, and the girl did the same.

"What's this about stealing from Anubis?" I asked, slightly angered.

"That is none of your concern!" Isaac hissed. He snatched the amulet from around the girl's neck and dashed away.

"Hey!" The girl shouted as she ran after him. I was extremely confused. First this girl steals an amulet from Anubis, then she says she's going to hand it over to this other guy, now she's having second thoughts? I didn't know what to believe so I followed them further.

I reached a clearing and quickly dived aside to avoid a tree branch.

"Maw"! The girl shouted the Egyptian word for water and thrust her fist out towards Isaac, who was a little off balance. A wave of water shot towards him with an immense amount of force. I heard a sickening *slap* when the water hit him, then he was submerged in a giant sphere of water. I noticed the girl muttering a spell and she held her hands in front of her as if she were closing her hands around something. Not only that, but her hands were glowing a pale blue color. I was stunned.

The girl pulled her hands back and the sphere of water exploded. The water ripped apart and disintegrated into thin air. Isaac dropped to the ground unconscious and breathing heavy. The girl started walking towards Isaac when I quickly moved in front of him, blocking her path. She crossed her arms.

"Ok. I don't know what your problem is, but I kinda need that amulet back". I gritted my teeth.

"Anything that gets stolen from Anubis is my problem". I snapped back.

"What, is he your boyfriend?" She chided.

"Yes". Ok that's not exactly true but I explained it earlier. Decide for yourself.

The girl was a bit surprised by the answer.

"A-anyways" she began. "The amulet isn't Anubis's". It was my turn to be surprised. I lowered my wand.

"What"?

"I didn't steal anything from Anubis. The only thing he has worth stealing is impossible to get".

"Then why such a big fuss over the amulet"?

"Because it's _mine_". She looked at the ground. "My brother gave it to me". An itchy feeling crawled in my throat.

"And what happened to your brother?" I asked with caution.

"He died". I felt my heart stop. Of course I could relate to her. I was devastated when my mum died. And now there's dad. If anything happened to Carter I didn't know what I'd do. [Stop smirking Carter]

I realized that I was clutching my own amulet as she spoke. Suspicion got to me.

"Then what was all that stuff about stealing from Anubis"?

"Do you think I'm that stupid"?

"But you said-"

"I'm an undercover magician. It's how I know what people want and why they want it. Then I have Raji make a fake, and I take them out then and there".

"Raji"?

"Close friend. He's a sau". I nodded. A sau was an Egyptian jewelry maker.

"Then what did you take from Anubis"?

"Nothing. Isaac is just stupid".

I jumped when I heard Isaac stir. I grabbed the amulet from around his neck, beckoned to the girl, and we ran off.

* * *

We didn't stop until we were back in Rochester. One block down I spotted Cleo outside of a coffee shop, reading a really big book.

"Who are you exactly?" I asked the girl as we walked down the street.

"My name is Naomi. My grandparents taught me how to use my magical abilities when I was 9 because my parents wanted nothing to do with it".

"What's your, uh, path?" I asked unsurely.

"Water elementalist... Same to you. Who are you"?

"Sadie Kane. Diviner". I saw her eyebrows raise.

"Impressive". It was silent for a while. We crossed the street.

"Can I ask where you're from"? Her accent was bugging me. I wanted to know.

"I used to live in a small village in Egypt. I left when I was 6 with my grandparents. I'm glad I did though. I heard it was destroyed". I furrowed my eyebrows. Could it be... No. She said no one survived.

We finally reached Cleo.

"Hey Cleo". She looked up from her book.

"Oh Sadie! I've been waiting for a while. Where have you been"?

"Little side thing". Cleo noticed Naomi.

"Who's that"?

"This is Naomi". Cleo closed her book and stood.

"Should we take her to Brooklyn house"? I looked at Naomi for an answer.

"Doesn't matter to me". We both smiled.

"Sadie, what's in your hand"? I looked down a realized I was still holding Naomi's amulet. I handed it back to her and she clasped it around her neck.

"We should probably go. We don't want to run into-" I heard a shout. A tall boy with dirty blonde hair, bright blue eyes and wore linen pajamas was running towards us. Naomi grabbed my hand and all three of us ran.

"Um, who is that?" I asked.

"I assume that's Isaac. I never saw his face". I swallowed. That couldn't have been good. We ran to the nearest park and hid behind a statue. We sat breathing heavily.

"What is going on?!" Cleo half shouted. I was going to reply when I heard a loud crash. I peaked around the edge to see a car land about ten feet away from us. I felt a tap on my shoulder. Naomi was holding out her amulet.

"Open a portal". I looked at her kind of confused.

"Open a portal to Brooklyn house while I keep Isaac distracted". I nodded and took her amulet. I didn't know how something this small could open a portal, but if she insisted, then it must work.

I concentrated on the portal while Naomi revealed herself to Isaac. I heard the combat going on behind me, but I stayed focused on the task at hand. Why was this so difficult? I had opened portals before with little effort, but this seemed much harder. I heard a loud crash and whipped around. A Cadillac was in pieces to my right. To my left, Isaac and Naomi were dueling. I gawked at the sparks of magic fly back and forth. I was amazed at how agile and acrobatic Naomi was. Every spell launched at her was dodged by a back flip or a slide. As soon as she landed, Naomi raised her staff and yelled "Se-kebeb!" The Egyptian word for "make cold" before slamming it on the ground. A huge sheet of ice spread out from under Naomi's staff covering everything in it's path. As soon as it touched Isaac's foot it began crawling up his leg and spreading around him. I heard a whoosh from behind me and I turned to see a giant portal of sand.

"What the-" the amulet wasn't in my hand. Cleo was stepping through the portal. I smiled at her. Cleo was shy, but she was an amazing magician. Naomi appeared next to me and jumped through the portal. I followed her as well, but not before hearing the sound of breaking ice and cursing. I jumped through.

**So? What do you think? Like I said before, Comment and review below!**


	2. Chapter 2

******Here's chapter 2. So sorry for the long wait. I've been busy with Summer school and swimming, and Gymnastics and traveling. Rate and Review!**

**Chapter 2: Surprises **

**Sadie**

I guess Cleo didn't exactly give a specific location in Brooklyn house because the portal opened in the middle of the great room. What was worse was that I fell right on top of Cleo, who was on top of Naomi. I heard a few screams when the portal opened so I knew that we weren't on the roof. I blew the hair out of my face before pushing myself off the other two. A few trainees came over and helped us out, including Walt. I smiled as he offered me a hand.

"Thanks" I said as I pulled myself upright.

"Any reason for the living room gate"?

"Long story". Walt nodded.

"So who's the Zia look-alike"?

"Naomi".

"And she's-"

"Magician. Don't worry". I glanced over at our tag along to see her brushing sand off of herself. No one had seemed to notice her, except for one person. I had to bite my lip down to keep myself from laughing. Julian, one of the older trainees here, a high school freshman now, was plain out staring at her. He looked so lost in a dream land Fantasy I thought he would start drooling. But enough was enough. I walked next to Naomi.

"Everyone!" I called out. "We have a new addition to the house of life". I gestured to Naomi. "This is Naomi. She is a water elementalist". Everyone nodded. One by one, they all started introducing themselves to her. I could tell she was a little shy. She rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. Felix must have been the most excited he's ever been. I listened in on their conversation.

"So you're a water elementalist?" Felix asked her.

"Well, yeah". Felix's eyes grew wide with amazement.

"So does that mean you use ice magic too"? I could see where he was going.

"Um, yeah. Sometimes". Felix lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Me too! I've always wanted someone else who used ice magic to be in Brooklyn house! I don't exactly know what god I'm going to follow, but I'm still working on it. Hey have you figured out how to-" Felix kept talking and blabbing and Naomi was starting to look uncomfortable.

"Felix" someone said. I saw Julian standing behind Naomi.

"You might wanna tone it down a bit". Felix nodded vigorously and dashed away. Probably to summon a penguin or something.

Julian had gotten into a conversation with Naomi. He was blushing. A lot. I'm pretty sure Naomi could tell too. I overheard part of their conversation.

Julian: So, you like New York?

Naomi: I guess. But, I try not to stay in one place for very long.

Julian: I hope you stay. Brooklyn house is pretty cool.

Naomi: This place kinda speaks for itself. So what's your path?

Julian: Combat magic. Horus. You?

Naomi's expression darkened. She didn't answer and looked a bit uncomfortable. I jumped in.

"Sorry to cut in," I said. "But it's getting late and I should probably show Naomi her room". Naomi gave me a look of gratitude. Julian nodded.

"See you later?" He asked her. Naomi hesitated, and stole a glance at me. I nodded.

"Definitely" Naomi responded.

* * *

I lead Naomi around Brooklyn house, showing her everything. When we came to a corridor for some of the girl's dorms, I noticed she was barely paying attention. She was muttering to herself and biting her nails. I pulled her to the side.

"Naomi, are you ok"? Naomi didn't answer right away. She bit down on her lower lip and glance at the floor.

"There's a lot you don't know about me". She said. "Some of it might not be to your liking". An uneasy feeling grew in my stomach.

"Naomi, we've learned to accept all forms of magic, all types of magicians at Brooklyn house".

"Well-" Naomi cut herself off. "You can't tell anyone!" she said quite harshly. I was a bit startled by her sudden outburst, and the uneasy feeling only grew bigger. Hesitantly, I nodded. Naomi stooped over slightly, as she was about an inch taller than me, and whispered in my ear. The more I listened, the more anxious I grew. There was something else she said and explained, and when I heard it, my jaw dropped. Naomi finished and pulled back, chewing on her bottom lip. I didn't know what to say or how to react.

"Naomi" I started, but I couldn't finish.

"Don't tell anyone. Not even your brother! No one can know". Of course I was going to tell Carter. No way something this important could stay locked up. However, there was one other person I needed to tell. And she would definitely want to hear about his. I nodded to Naomi.

"I promise". I head to get Naomi away. "Your room is down there" I pointed down the corridor. "First door on the left". Naomi nodded and walked down the hallway. I waited for the door to close completely. I leaned against the wall and remembered how to breathe.

"After all this, she ends up being the craziest combination ever". The words she spoke stuck. Her story was a knife in my gut. I didn't want to believe a word of it.

"And after what the goddess did Zia, I'd never think she'd make a comeback" I said to myself. Speaking of the Arabian girl, I rushed off to my room. Inside, I walked onto the balcony and looked at my scrying bowl. Walt had made it for me like the one he made for Carter. But after hearing that Carter's had nearly burned his eyebrows off on my 13th birthday, I was a bit uneasy about using it.

This was important. Zia had to know. I hated breaking promises, but if anyone needed to know, it was Zia. I poured oil into the large pan and concentrated. Zia's image shimmered onto the oil.

"Zia" I called. She turned around a bit surprised.

"Sadie?" She said confused. "This surprising".

"As I expected". Zia frowned at me, and her expression had a look of _what are you talking about _on it. I shrugged my shoulders and looked at her seriously.

"Zia" I said. "We need to talk".

**So? How was it? Rate and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Now we hear from Naomi. One of her big secrets have been revealed. And, so many left to be heard. **

**Chapter 3: Changing plans. **

**Naomi.**

Hi. So long story short, I had a big secret. Actually, I had a lot of big secrets. You'll find out later.

I finally got away from Sadie. I closed the door behind me and breathed a sigh of relief. Inside, I still felt guilty. I told Sadie a lot. But I hadn't told her everything. There was still a lot that she didn't know. If I did tell her everything, would I be allowed at Brooklyn house? Would I be considered a magician anymore? I didn't want to think about it.

I looked around the room. It was really nice. A queen sized bed, my own balcony, high tech electronics, mini fridge which, when I opened it, I found had glass bottles of Coca-Cola, a whole lot of apples, tomatoes, and my favorite Israeli chocolates. (I know I'm healthy, but I get a treat sometimes). I opened my closet, and found that there were a bunch of clothes, all my size and thankfully, my style. I flopped on the bed but sat up immediately after hearing a loud thump. I held my head in my hands. It throbbed badly. I looked over my shoulder. An ivory head dress lay on the bed where a pillow should have been.

"Oh, well isn't that lovely" I said sarcastically. I laid down, avoiding the head dress. A million thoughts swirled in my head. They were going to find out eventually. I couldn't let that happen.

I stared at the ceiling. "What a mess" I said.

Before I knew it, I was asleep.

* * *

Did I mention that dreams are really weird for me? Sometimes I would have a normal sleep, rare, sometimes a Ba trip, and sometimes a normal vision. This time, it was a mix of both.

I felt myself leave my body and I felt a current tugging at my spirit. I spread my wings to fly into the current, but I didn't have any. I looked down and saw that I was in human form. I had no idea why.

The current was stronger and pulled me away. My view blurred. Cities and states whizzed by. The wind blew my hair back. This was extremely weird in human form. The wind finally died down, and I was in a place I had definitely been in before. I was in a long, dark corridor that seemed to stretch for miles. At the end there was a giant set of black doors being guarded by two snake things. (I still didn't understand what they were).

I was mad. I wouldn't have been here had something had happened.

"Anubis!" I yelled. The young god stepped into view.

"Hello Naomi". I glared at him.

"What happened?" I asked angrily. Anubis was a bit startled. He shifted uneasily.

"There were some-" he looked at me sadly. "Complications". My eyes grew wide.

"What complications?" I asked. He looked at the ground.

"About Ryan".

"I know who! I asked what"! Anubis bit his lower lip.

"I couldn't find him". I tried not to break down.

"Wh-what do you mean"?!

"I'm sorry Naomi. He's not here". I stared at him with disbelief. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Are you sure he died"? I nodded.

"There was no way he survived" Anubis shook his head no.

"Naomi-"

"You can't say he's alive! He would have found me! Looked for me"!

"Naomi" Anubis held his gaze on me. "He's not here. If he was, I would've found him by now". I grabbed my head muttering in frustration

"You're lying! There's no possible way for him to be alive! Why would you say something like that"?!

"Naomi, please listen to me. He's alive". My heart stopped. Everything went blank. I dropped to my knees. My eyes were wide. I couldn't hear or feel anything the. World was a complete blank. Anubis was saying something. I couldn't hear it. The shock was too big.

"Ryan, alive?" I thought. I was so happy and yet tears rolled down my eyes.

"After all this time, he's alive? I wish I had known sooner". I turned to Anubis.

"Find him". Anubis shook his head.

"That is out of my reach". I turned away from him.

"Fine." I felt the dream end. Before it did I said one last thing.

"But remember" I looked at him over my shoulder. "I kept my end of the deal". The dream faded.

I woke up crying. There were tears on my cheek. I glared at the ceiling. I hated Anubis. He always found some way to change everything. Maybe it was a little bit of an overreaction, but it was true.

So long story short, Anubis and I made a deal a few months ago. When my brother died, I asked Anubis to bring him back. He said it was out of his power, but if I did some things for him, he would convince Osiris to bring Ryan back. This was why I was going around, catching thieving magicians and slaying monsters. For Anubis.

I told Sadie a lot of secrets last night. This was not one of them. And if she found out? I shuddered. Sadie was small, but I could tell she was fierce. And there was something about that Walt guy that released a certain similarity to Anubis.

I took off my headband and bracelets (Which took a while to do) and flung them across the room in frustration. I couldn't help it. I was frustrated. There was a knock at my door.

"Naomi"? It was a girl named Alyssa. I met her the night before.

"Naomi, we're all going school. Sadie was going to have you apply so we could stay close. You can come with us if you want and we'll get you set up". I thought for a minute, and agreed.

"Sure. Thanks Alyssa".

"Breakfast's on balcony". After she left, I stood and looked through my closet. I picked out a pair of grey jeans, a black workout tee, and black lace-up boots. I found a chain, looped it through my one of the belt loops on my jeans, and I snatched a leather jacket off of the hanger. I was glad I didn't have to pull of the whole hippie look any more. It was an undercover thing so I could stay on top of rouge magicians.

When I got to the bathroom, I straightened my hair, and tied a couple braids here and there. Once that was taken care of, I grabbed my retro, army-green backpack and headed to the main balcony.

All of the trainees were already there. Some of them looked up when I entered the balcony and smiled at me. I couldn't find a place next to Alyssa or Julian, so I just sat by myself at the very end of the table. I pulled out my iPod and shuffled through a few playlists. I settled with "Your not sorry" by Taylor Swift. It fit the mood. With my black headphones on, I turned up the music loud to drain out the noise. I looked through photos on my iPod. They were all of Ryan and me. I looked at a picture of me and him when we were six. It was after our parents got married. We both had cake on our noses. Another one was of me and Ryan at Disney land, age 9. Another with us in a roller coaster at 6 flags, age 11. One was of the two of us at a hotel in Venice, age 13.

The last one I saw brought tears to my eyes. In the photo, I wore pale green, high waisted shorts and a black crop top. My hair was straight and reached my tailbone at the time. Ryan wore tan khaki shorts, a blue and white striped bro tank. We were both barefoot on a beach in Long Island. It was dark outside. Ryan and I were mimicking the craziest tango ever. The picture was taken in the middle of a laughing fit we had. I remembered the crazy night we had with our friends. But I also remembered how it ended. That was the same night Ryan "died". But he wasn't dead. At least, that's what Anubis said.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice someone had come up behind me.

"Whatcha lookin at"? I whipped around. It was one of the younger kids. Shelby was her name.

I yanked my headphones off and stuffed my iPod in my jeans pocket.

"It's nothing" I said quickly.

"Aren't you gonna go"? I looked up. The initiates were heading out the door. I grabbed my bag and rushed after them. Julian held the door open for anyone. He almost lost his grip when I walked by.

"Hi" I said. He gave me a shy smile. He lead me out and we walked to what was to become my new school.

**Finally! Took me a full day to upload this! Way too long. Rate and review! More to come soon. I'm not spoiling anything, but lets just say that Naomi finds a very interesting camp with a very interesting person who has a very interesting connection to her. **


	4. Chapter 4

**So I decided to have Percy and Nico in school here for whatever reason as to finally bring them into the story. Don't hate me. **

**Chapter 4: Brooklyn Academy for the Gifted**

**Naomi**

Brooklyn Academy for the Gifted, or BAG was the weirdest place ever. I mean, the campus was amazing, the schedules were very flexible, and the courses looked awesome. What was weird was that I thought I could actually enjoy this place. That _never_ happened. Every year I would apply for some school, and every year I would never actually finish the school for being kicked out. It wasn't my fault. There just always happened to be a monster around. And the right thing to do would to fight it since they always came after me. Then yadda yadda yadda, big explosion and I get blamed.

Sadie was enrolling me into BAG and I was currently talking to the headmistress with Bast or "Aunt Kitty".

"Yes, I can certainly say, Naomi is very talented girl" Bast said. The headmistress nodded.

"Well we usually have an application form, but I'll make an exception this time around". The headmistress looked at me.

"So, what are your talents"? Bast looked at me, hoping I had something planned.

"I'm pretty agile". The headmistress smiled.

"Well there's always room in the gymnastics group". I shook my head.

"Not what I had in mind". The headmistress blinked and looked through a few sheets of paper. She handed one to me.

"Look through this". It was a list of the extracurricular activities. Except they were normal classes. I scanned over a few. I saw cheerleading, drill team, dance,

_I could probably pull of dance, as long as it isn't ballet. _Something caught my eye. I smiled.

"I notice you give self defense, combat and stage fighting".

* * *

The bell rang. I walked out of the headmistress' office with my new schedule in hand.

_Brooklyn Academy for the Gifted_

_Year round Schedule. _

_1st Hour: Math_

_2nd Hour: Science_

_3rd Hour: Language of choice_

_4th Hour: World Studies_

_5th Hour: Lunch_

_6th Hour: Language Arts_

_7th - 9th Hour: Self defense, Combat & stage fighting_

I read through it, trying to memorize as much as possible. I didn't exactly have any school supplies when I got here, but then Bast showed up.

I walked to my assigned locker. It wasn't until I put everything in that I noticed the gagging smell of perfume. It made my eyes water. The locker directly next to mine was decorated with pink. The door had light-pink wrapping paper on it and a whole lot of baby blue bows on it. The door handle was very carefully strung with hot pink ribbons, and the horrible scent of cinnamon and laundry detergent expelled from the locker.

_What did I get myself into!?_ I thought.

I strung my backpack onto my shoulder, and headed to 1st hour.

* * *

I dreaded school. 1st and 2nd hour felt like eternity. But then there was Language of choice, in which there were only about 9 students. Unfortunately, no one from Brooklyn house was there. I plopped into a desk in the far corner of the room and pulled my headphones on from around my neck and closed my eyes as a song played. I was lost in thought. I couldn't stop thinking of Ryan, and how he was alive. I felt bad about what I said to Anubis. But then again, Anubis always found some way of changing everything around. I tugged the attached grey hood over my head and leaned back against the wall. I heard the click of a turning door handle and opened one eye. Two boys came in the room. One had sea green eyes, black hair, and wore a blue T-shirt and jeans. The other boy wore black jeans with a black, studded belt, a grey and black T-shirt under an unzipped leather jacket, and black converse. He had jet black, messy hair, deep black eyes, and his skin was sickly pale.

The two made their way to the back of the room and sat in the desks next to me. The pale one sat next to me and nodded to me. The teacher finally walked in.

"Good morning everyone". I rolled my eyes.

"Another sweet and innocent teacher" I mumbled sarcastically. The boy next to me gave an amused laugh. The teacher, was explaining our languages for the year. She pointed to a list on the board.

"This year, we will try to study as many languages as possible. If anyone already knows one of the languages, please raise your hand when I say so". She started listing off some languages. Then things got weird.

"Ancient Greek". It surprised me but I raised my hand. I could read Greek like I could read English. Well, I couldn't really read English very well because of my Dyslexia. I saw that the two boys who sat next to me also raised their hands and were staring at me weirdly.

"And finally, Ancient Egyptian". The boys put their hands down. I kept mine in the air. The teacher stared at me intensely.

"Well, I guess we'll start of with the ancient stuff".

* * *

Lunch was my first alone point There were no empty tables, so I sat at the far end of a table where a small group of people sat. I stared down at my lunch. It didn't look appetizing. I pushed it away and pulled my headphones on. "Untitled" by Simple Plan played. I closed my eyes and

leaned back against the chair.

I heard the soft sound of footsteps, and the sound of someone sitting down. I opened my eyes. The guy in the leather jacket from my language class was sitting in front of me.

"Hi" I said. He nodded in return. We sat there in an awkward silence for awhile.

"So what extracurricular are you taking?" I asked him.

"Combat" he said quietly. "You"?

"Same". He narrowed his eyes.

"You're taking combat"?

"Problem"? He shook his head.

"No. None. You just don't seem like the fighting type".

"And you don't seem like the type who would know ancient Greek". He looked at the table.

"Long story".

Lunch went by fast but I got to talk to the boy. His name was Nico Di Angelo. He didn't have any living family connections. When I mentioned siblings, he gave me a cold stare and said nothing.

"I had a brother". I said.

"What do you mean had"? I stared at the table.

"He died a long time ago". It was silent.

"Sorry" Nico said. I shrugged it off. "I had a sister". I looked at him. "She's dead too". I looked back down.

"Sorry" I said. In another awkward silence, I fought with myself. Nico looked way too much like Anubis, but Nico wasn't Anubis, but he seemed so much like Anubis, but he wasn't even Egyptian. At least I don't think he is. I wondered. I was going to ask one more question but when I looked up again Nico was gone. The bell rang, and I left.

* * *

I had been waiting for the last three hours of the day. Combat seemed pretty cool.

I walked into the gym and all heads turned.

_Wonderful. I'm in a class full of boys. Could this day get any worse?!_

One of the boys spoke out.

"You lost"? I shook my head.

"No. Why"? All of the boys giggled.

"You know this is a combat center. Not a dance studio" another boy said. I smirked.

"I realize that. Shouldn't you be looking for one yourself"? The boys started laughing. I rolled my eyes and walked over to a line of benches. I set my backpack and my jacket underneath and pulled up my headphones. I let music blare until I heard the sound of doors being thrown open.

"Alright boys"! A loud and arrogant voice said. "You wanna fight? Get off your butts"! All of the boys in the room stood immediately. I looked up from my iPod. At the door stood a big, buff man wearing an orange polo shirt and black basketball shorts with a whistle around his neck and a partial covered head of blonde hair. His eyes scanned the room and they focused on me. The coach smirked.

"You the new kid"? I nodded. The coach laughed.

"I was a little confused when I saw the name Naomi on my roster. But I guess you're serious. Come on over here". I took off my headphones and walked over to the coach. He put an arm around me, making me feel extremely uncomfortable.

"Boys, this is Naomi. Your new classmate. I expect you to give her the utmost respect". I saw the boys nod. I noticed they were all dressed like they were ready for a basketball game. Jerseys, basketball shorts, giant brightly colored shoes and high lifted socks. The coach looked at me.

"You know how to fight kid"?

"Try 12 years" I replied. The coach smiled.

"Alright!" he called out. "Sparring partners for today". He read a list of names. "Jack and Adam" two boys gave each other high fives. "Mike and Justin". Another two smiled at each other. "Jackson and Di Angelo". I looked up. It wasn't until then that I had noticed Nico and that other guy, Percy. "And we'll put Naomi with Spencer". Spencer was a lean and muscled guy with dark brown hair that fell over his eyes.

The coach asked me a question before I went to the mat Spencer stood at.

"You wanna change into something a little more comfortable"? I rolled my eyes and headed into the locker room. I came out wearing my black workout tee and black spandex leggings. I was also barefoot. The boys stared at me, which really annoyed me. I wasn't anything to look at. I was well built, but that was it. I had broad shoulders like a guy, I was flat chested, and I had scars everywhere. Especially on my legs and shins.

I took a ready stance while Spencer took the weirdest fighting stance ever. Coach was at our mat.

"Go easy on her Spencer". I rolled my eyes. We started.

Spencer swung at me with a whole lot of force. I leaned back, easily dodging it. Spencer stumbled forward and whirled around. He was strong, and he had some skill, but not enough to beat me. He kept throwing punches at me, but they never hit me. Spencer became frustrated and started using his feet too. All of his kicks were clumsy and uncoordinated.

Spencer threw a head level punch at me. I suck and swung my leg around, kicking his feet out from under him. Spencer hit the ground with a thud. I stood blowing hair out of my face. Spencer swiped his foot around, tripping me. He stood with a smug grin on his face. I glared at him. I rolled back and pushed off my hands, landing on my feet. Spencer took one step back but readied himself. We waited. None of us made a move. With a burst of speed, I took three running steps and sent a flying side-kick at Spencer before he had time to blink. He was knocked backwards and stumbled to regain balance. Spencer growled.

"You're gonna get it" he said. He lumbered at me, fist ready. I moved out of the way, but not before Spencer could grab the collar of my shirt. A reflex overtook me and I immediately grabbed Spencer's wrist with my right hand. I slammed my left forearm into Spencer's elbow, loosening his grip and making him crumple over. Still holding his wrist, I pinned it to his back and held him against the floor with my knee on his shoulder. I had won.

Spencer was breathing hard. I released my grip and stood only to find the entire class was staring at me. Percy was whispering something to Nico, but Nico wasn't listening. He stared at me through squinted eyes. That was when the monster came.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Now the other part**

**Naomi. **

I don't know what happened. One minute I was sparring with Spencer, next our language teacher crashes through the window. Mrs. Eriness looked furiously around the room, then her eyes focused on me. She gave me the scariest grin ever. I'm talking Porcelain doll scary. What was worse was that her eyes were completely black and her mouth was filled with razor sharp teeth. I put it together.

_Eeriness_ I thought. _It sounds a lot like-_

Mrs. Eriness released the loudest scream I had ever heard. Then she focused on me.

"You are far too special". She said in an extremely raspy voice.

"Excuse me?" I said very offended.

"You are also too powerful. I have been sent to destroy you"! My mind clicked. _Eeriness was an Erinyes. She was a Fury! _ Immediately, I summoned my staff and wand from the duat. When I did, I heard the sound of scraping metal. I glance over and saw Percy and Nico now holding swords. I recognized Percy's sword. _Is that celestial bronze?_ I wanted to ask so many questions, but I shook my head. _Focus. _I thought. The rest of the boys had gathered on one side of the gym along with coach, who was screaming at us to get away from there.

Mrs. Eriness gave one more loud shriek before exploding into her actual form and flying straight at me. I cursed in Egyptian for not drawing a protective circle. I raised my wand.

"N'Dah"! A light blue field of energy glowed around me at the exact moment Mrs. Eriness crashed into it. She stumbled backwards, but I wasn't let off so easily. The force nearly knocked the magic out of me. My blue shield dissolved.

Nico and Percy were standing beside me now. I saw a question begin to form itself on Percy's lips, but my instincts took over and I pushed him to the ground. Mrs. Eriness narrowly missed us. She landed on a basketball hoop. I pushed myself off of Percy and I cursed. I dropped my wand and now Mrs. Eriness had it in her claws. With a shriek, dived off the basketball hoop. She dodged Nico's sword, but not the giant wave of water. I whirled around. Percy stood in front of a now demolished water fountain with his arms raised.

Mrs. Eriness was caught in a swirling column of water. Thinking quickly I slammed my staff against the floor. Ice poured of my staff, crawling on the gymnasium floor and up the column of water, trapping Mrs. Eriness inside. I nearly collapsed from exhaustion, had Nico not caught me. He glanced at Percy.

"We need to go. Now". Percy nodded and we ran out of the gym.

* * *

I dashed through the hall trying to ignore the nauseating feeling in my head. I had a lot on my mind

_Nico and Percy? Swords? Mrs. Eriness a Fury? How could I have been so stupid?_ I sprinted, trying to keep up with the two boys. After receiving several weird glances from other students, shouts from teachers, and a silent argument with Sadie, we burst outside.

I leaned against the school wall, trying to clear my head. I looked up at Percy and Nico, who were whispering to each other. I wanted to ask questions, but Mrs. Eriness wasn't finished. I heard the shrill sound of her scream emerge from the school. I heard Percy curse in...Greek I think.

"We need to take her" he said to Nico.

"But what about-"

"Never mind that. We have to take her there"!

"And where is there?" I asked. Percy looked at me.

"A special camp".

"And this would be-" I was cut off by another loud shriek.

"Nico we have to take her"!  
"And how do you plan to get to Long Island-" I stopped listening after that. I tore the amulet off my neck and tossed it in the air. I muttered a quick incantation and the churning portal of sand appeared before my eyes. Percy and Nico stared.

"Stand there all you want, this isn't gonna last forever". The portal started to close. I cursed, grabbing the boys by their wrists and shoving them into the giant hourglass. As soon as Mrs. Eriness burst outside, I jumped into the portal.

* * *

I can really be dumb sometimes. The portal opened in Long Island like I wanted it to, minus the fact that we were 300 feet in the air plummeting towards the Atlantic ocean. I felt the portal close and all of my energy drained. My eyes blurred for a moment, then cleared. Other than that I felt like a complete rag doll.

There was a shrill of a whistle far off to my right and the sound of flapping wings. Percy was no longer next to me. I looked to my left. Nico was gone. I looked down.

_Oh great. _I hit the water hard. I had no time to take a breath and the air was knocked out of me. My vision started turning black. My lungs were burning. There was a splash somewhere off in front of me. It wasn't long until I felt someone grab my wrist and drag me upwards. I broke the surface, air filling my lungs. My eyes were extremely blurry but I did see the familiar form of Percy holding my wrist. A giant black shape swooped in front of us and I felt myself torn away from the water. I blinked out the water from my eyes, clearing them up a bit, and saw that Percy was trying to climb on to the back of the giant black figure. He pulled me on and my vision finally cleared. Nico sat in front of me, and Percy was behind me. We were on an inky-black horse with graceful, swan-like wings. A Pegasus. I tried processing everything. All I could come up with was a simple "Alright then".

We flew across the lake until I saw my first glimpse of the camp. My jaw dropped. Spread out in front of me was a huge forest, a sword fighting arena, several cabins, a huge rock climbing wall with something pouring out of it. _Was that lava?_ The pegasus landed and we hopped off. I staggered a little, still exhausted from the battle, magic and getting the wind knocked out of me underwater. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to face Nico. He held what looked like chocolate in his hand, offering it to me. I took it hesitantly.

"Don't worry" he said before walking away. "It'll make you feel better" he called over his shoulder. I looked at the square of chocolate in my hand. Something told me it wasn't chocolate at all. I bit off a corner, and I immediately felt better. Not only that, it tasted amazing. I devoured the rest of it. I felt my eyes buzz. My vision seemed clearer, my reflexes more active. I felt great. I smiled and stroked the Pegasus' mane.

"Amazing". I said. "Way better than Carter's stupid griffin".

_I assume that's a compliment?_ I stiffened and looked behind me. No one was there. I glanced back and forth, my eyes darting around my surroundings.

_You alright there? You seem a little spooked. _My eyes widened. The voice was inside my head.

_Um, who are you?_

_Do you see anyone else here?_ I looked around. There was no one here except for me and-

Slowly, I turned my gaze back to the pegasus.

_Are you the..._

_Name's Blackjack! _ I stared at him. He was beautiful. I couldn't help smiling.

_I'm Naomi. _

"Naomi"! I turned to see Percy calling me towards a baby blue colored house.

_Bye Blackjack. _I sent him one last thought.

_Feel free to drop by with an apple or two!_ He replied. I smiled at him and entered the house.

* * *

The guy was a horse. I didn't mean to be rude, but I wasn't kidding. The camp activities director was a Centaur. Percy introduced him as Chiron.

"Welcome to Camp-Halfblood" he said. As soon as he said it, everything clicked.

_Furies, celestial bronze swords, exploding sink, water pillar, Blackjack, halfblood, that's gotta be it!_

"Now, Naomi, there is a reason you've been brought to this camp. It is because you are a-"

"Demigod!" I exclaimed cutting him off. He said nothing. I smiled at him sheepishly.

"Chiron, there's really nothing for you to explain. I already know I'm a demigod. I've known for a while. I just never knew where to go". The room was silent. Chiron relaxed and broke the silence.

"Then you know of the dangers that face you"? I nodded.

_You have no idea. _

"Good. Percy? Will you show Naomi around-" Chiron's voice stopped working. All he did was stare at me. I noticed that I was glowing a faint blue color. It shimmered in waves like water. I knew what it meant.

"This has never-"

"My dad is Amnisos. One of the river gods". How did I know? I was told a long tome agp, and I had just been claimed.

**Secret number 2 is out! So many more to go! **

**Also. Amnisos is a real god. He was the river god of the islamd of Krete. His daughters were companions of the hunters of Artimes so I thought he would be suitable. **

**Thank you so much for the reviews! Im glad you like it. Im really trying with this next chapter. I will explain why Naomi can talk to Blackjack in the next chapter. Rate and Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: His name is Ryan**

**Sadie **

_Zia, we need to talk._

I finished explaining to Zia and she looked frozen.

"But how can that be!? No has hosted her since-" she didn't finish. I knew what she was talking about.

"Zia, she told me herself. I honestly don't know what to think. Although it does explain her use of water magic".

"That is true, but what would the goddess want with Naomi"? I thought for a moment.

"Well, she has something special about her. It's like with you and Ra. But I will admit, there is something off about her". Zia nodded in agreement.

"I know. What magician goes looking around for trouble just to end it"? It was quiet. A thought crept in my mind.

"I don't think Naomi told me everything". Zia knit her eyebrows.

"What's left to know"?

"I don't know, but there's definitely more". Zia scratched her head.

"Well, there's her partial greek heritage, her brother, Nephthys...it doesn't add up". I bit my lip. Nothing was making sense.

"I'll keep an eye out for her". Zia nodded.

"Should I tell-"

"No. We don't know what this could lead to. It stays between you and me".

"And Carter"? I nodded.

"No one else". Zia nodded dismissively and her image faded.

* * *

School was surprising. Besides the fact that Naomi was accepted for combat, (very impressive) her entire personality had changed. Rather than seeing her with her arms covered in bracelets, or a gold headband on, she was dressed all black and grey. She reminded me a lot of a student at BAG. I think his name was Nico.

Anyways, today in drama we were discussing the history of Shakespeare when a shudder ran down my spine. Something was wrong. I asked for a restroom pass and cautiously wandered down the hall, wand in hand. A noise startled me and I whirled around. It was only Alyssa.

"You sensed it too"? She nodded.

"Whatever it is, we have to get rid of it".

"But where-" I was cut off by a high pitched shriek. My eyes darted towards the end of the hallway, by the gym. It came again, along with some screams, a loud crash, and the sound of running water. Teachers and some students came out of their classes. I tensed when the noise came again. It was louder and closer. Alyssa had her wand in hand. Footsteps echoed through the hall. Runningsteps. I waited, wand at the ready. Two boys sprinted down the hall, with swords in their hands. And not far behind was Naomi her staff in her hand. I stared at her. She gave me a look that said "Sorry, its your turn". I didn't know why until I saw what was chasing them. It looked like a woman who had been eaten alive by leather and sprouted bat wings. I pressed myself against the lockers to avoid getting sliced by her razor sharp wings. One look at Alyssa and we ran after it.

Alyssa and I burst out the doors just as a portal closed. Good news, Naomi and the boys got away. Unfortunately, the crazy bat lady was still there, and now she had turned on us.

_Well, its better than learning about Shakespeare. _I thought. Alyssa kept the monster busy while I hastily drew a protective circle and spoke the command word. Alyssa jumped inside just when the monster was going to attack.

"Sadie"? she asked. "What is that thing? And why was it after Naomi and those boys"? I shook my head.

"I wish I knew Alyssa". We fought.

The bat lady was crazy! She kept screaming something about destroying anyone who got in her way. We kept dodging and attacking. Alyssa and I were sweating and really tired. I had Bat lady focused on me, but when Alyssa came in for a strike, Bat lady's wings gave her a pretty big uppercut, knocking her flat on the pavement. I was fed up. I dodged a slash, and pointed my wand.

"Ha-di"! Bat lady exploded into golden dust. I took a breath and walked over to Alyssa. She sat on the ground holding her jaw.

"You ok"? She let go of her jaw and I suddenly felt nauseous. Alyssa's jaw hung loosely and jutted to the right. Her jaw was broken.

"Never mind" I said hoping my stomach would stop rolling. I spun around when the doors were thrown open. Walt stood brandishing a long, black sword. I cleared my throat.

"You're a little late".

"Sadie what happened?!" he asked bewildered. I shook my head.

"Never mind that. Where-" The sound of a shriek cut me off. I looked up to see our friendly griffin flying towards us. Freak landed and Carter jumped out of the reed boat that was being pulled, khopesh in hand.

"I came as soon as I could. Are you guys..." he looked at Alyssa, still clutching her jaw. He grimaced.

"Never mind". Alyssa glared daggers at him. I knew she wanted to yell and curse at him, but with her jaw like that, she wasn't going to be saying anything for a while. I heard the school bell ring and I knew students would be walking out of the doors any minute.  
"Lets go". We climbed into the boat and Freak took off.

* * *

**Naomi**

Have you ever had that feeling like you're never wanted around? Well I do. As soon as Chiron said it, I knew Percy would be disappointed.

_Because of your father's close relation with the river gods, and the fact that there is no cabin for them, yet, Naomi will share your cabin. _

I felt like an intruder. Percy didn't look happy about it at all. He said it was no big deal, but I knew he was lying.

In a fit of anger and confusion, I headed over to the stables.

Blackjack was alone in his stall. All the other pegasi were on the other side of the room. I heard something about Blackjack being unstable. I thought they were crazy. I tapped on the stall's door frame.

_Afternoon. _Blackjack turned around.

_Hey boss! So you stopped by! You got any? _I tossed him an apple and he jumped on his back legs, catching it in his mouth.

_Thanks a million boss. But ya know, I like green apples much better. _I rolled my eyes at him amused. It was silent for some time.

_Ya seem a little down boss. What's eatin' ya? _I didn't say anything for a bit.

_Everything's kinda...weird. _

_Well that's how it is for everyone. _

_I know but its not like that. Its different. _Blackjack said nothing and continued to munch on his apple. Another question was bugging me. I didn't know whether I would have sounded stupid or not, but I asked anyways.

_Hey Blackjack?_

_Yeah boss? _I hesitated

_How come I can understand you? Can everyone talk to you? _

"Horses come from the water." I turned around to see Percy leaning against another stall. "Poseidon created horses. It's origin is from the sea". I knit my eyebrows.

"But if it's from the sea, why can _I _understand it? My father's the river god".

_Rivers flow in and out boss. Never know where it's gonna go. So of course there's the possibility of a river passing through a lake, a sea, an ocean. _

"Blackjack's right. If your dad is the river god, then its very possible you have connections to the sea". I didn't say anything after that. This was the longest I had ever talked about my dad in one day. I was tired, fed up and just plain annoyed.

"Sorry" I said. Percy looked confused.

"About what"?

"I feel like this whole situation is my fault". He still looked confused.

"Situation"? I bit my lip, wondering if should confess.

"Its just...something's gonna happen. I just know it". Percy scratched his head.

"Maybe you should talk to the oracle". I didn't really know what that was but I didn't care. I shook her head.

"Maybe later. I'm a little out of it today". I left the stables.

* * *

**Carter**

It hadn't even been a full day and we already lost her. Wonderful.

I was sitting at the head of the table beside Sadie waiting for everyone's attention. I sighed impatiently. Khufu took the liberty of screaming at the top of his baboon lungs.

"Thank you Khufu" I said. Sadie stood to speak.

"For those of you who hadn't heard already, there was an attack at school". Some of the trainees looked scared. Mostly the younger ones. Sadie continued.

"I don't know what it could mean. The closest idea we have is it was just another demon. But then something else happened. Before Alyssa and I could react, two boys were running away from the monster, both holding swords". I squinted at her. Boys?

"Naomi was right behind them, staff in hand. It looked like she had already taken the monster down once, but it came back for revenge". Walt nodded and Alyssa blinked furiously since she couldn't move her mouth or her neck. That was thanks to the large amounts of bandages that held her jaw in place. I stood.

"I could go with a few other people and search around New York". Bast didn't look happy about that.

"I don't know Carter. It's pretty risky".

"Well something's going on" Sadie said. "And the best way to know is to look".

"Not to mention Naomi is somewhere with them" I said. Initiates were nodding and muttering.

There were two teams in the end. Sadie, Walt, Felix and Bast would search for the boys and anything else suspicious. Julian, Cleo, Jazz and I would look for Naomi. We each used our own portal to spread ourselves out far around New York, while still keeping in touch. I ended up somewhere near Long Island and immediately, I sensed something.

_Well that was easy. _ I followed the trail until I came to a hill. At the top stood a single, tall pine tree with something glittering in the branches. My magical GPS (my magical sense) told me that the strongest point was at the top. I trekked up the hill and when I got to the top, I was disappointed. It was just a farm with a strawberry field by it.

"That's it"? I sat down by the pine tree to think. After a moment of silence I heard a small crunching noise. A volleyball rolled past me and made stopping in front of the tree. I was confused. _Did that just materialize out of thin air?_ I heard footsteps. On instinct, I scrambled to the other side of the tree. A teenager, about my age, came out of nowhere, picked up the ball and disappeared after walking a few steps. My eyes widened. I waited a few seconds before coming out of my hiding place. I wanted to see what was going on, and the only way to do that was to fly.

Next thing I knew, I was a falcon in the air. I flew over the valley I had seen and I squawked in surprise. (Yes Sadie, I squawked. I was a bird. Get over it) Instead of the farmhouse, there was an enormous campsite. A huge forest, stables, an arena, and a strange assortment of cabins in the shape of a Greek omega. I was so taken in I didn't notice the group of kids a with bows and arrows until I heard, 'Aim for the falcon'!

Suddenly, I was in a storm of arrows. _**Swish! **_I made a sharp turn. _**Swish! **_I flew upwards. _**Swish! Swish! Swish! **_This was torture! I had to get out of there quick! I was so close to the hill, but that was my mistake.

I was so focused on getting out of there, I forgot about the archers. I felt a sharp pain explode in my right wing. My vision blurred and I plummeted towards the ground. Unfortunately, I couldn't stay in bird form. Mid air, I felt myself change back into my bird form. The ground was coming up fast. I felt myself hit the ground and everything turned into a dream. I heard people running behind me yelling 'It's a person'! and 'Is he ok'? I remember someone kneeling beside me.

"Carter!? Oh gods, Sadie's gonna kill me! Percy"! Then, I was out cold.

* * *

**Naomi**

I sat, still barefoot on the shore of the beach. I closed my eyes and took in the salty smell of the ocean. I heard someone sit down next to me and I opened my eyes to see Percy sitting beside me. It was quiet.

"When did you first find out?" Percy asked. I looked at him confused.

"Huh"?

"About your dad. And being a demigod"? I sighed.

"It was a long time ago". I smirked at the memory.

_"But mom"! _

_"No buts Naomi. That's my final answer". I glared at my mom and stormed out of the house. _

_Ryan was sitting on the porch step. I plopped down next to him and buried my face in my hands. Ryan put an arm over me. _

_"She said no"? I sighed. _

_"I tried everything! She just wouldn't give in"! _

_"What about dad"? I stared at him. _

_"Ryan, you know that James and I don't really-" _

_"You know who I mean. __**Your **__dad". _

_"But I've never met him". _

_"I know. But that's what they do. They meet people, have kids, and leave"._

_"They"? Ryan smiled. _

_"You never met your dad because he's immortal. A god". I wanted to laugh. _

_"Your crazy Ryan". He shook his head. It was the most serious I'd ever seen. I started to believe him. _

_"So who's your mom and my dad"? Ryan shook his head. _

_"I don't know. But I'm positive that their gods. Greek blood flows through our veins. It explains the dyslexia, the ADHD, and we have to learn how to use it Naomi". I stared at him. _

_"So say they are gods and goddesses. Why can't they talk to us"? _

_"Their not allowed to". I looked at him with interest. _

"_You've been thinking about this a lot haven't you"? Ryan nodded._

"_And I'm gonna prove it. Dad is hiding something. He never talks about mom. And I bet that Aaliyah never talked about your dad". I shook my head. _

"_There you go". I gave him a friendly shove._

"_Geek" I muttered. _

I watched the sun sink into the sea. Percy was looking at me intently.

"Who's Ryan"?

"He's my step twin. His mom was a goddess".

"Did you ever figure out who"? I shook my head.

"He die-" I kept forgetting he was actually alive.

"He went missing before I could figure it out".

"You know, Naomi-" Percy was cut off by an Apollo camper.

"Aim for the falcon"! Campers shot arrow after arrow at the sky. I could see the bird they were shooting at, but a really bad feeling settled in my stomach . I stood and walked over to them

"Naomi"? There was a sickening _**Thwack**_! The bird was plummeting towards the ground and it was morphing into...My eyes widened. I sprinted towards Carter as he now lay unmoving on the ground. I skidded to a halt and dropped to my knees beside him.

"Carter"!? My mind was racing. Why was Carter here?! How was he here?! Kids started gathering around us, each trying to get a look at the fallen boy. I shooed them off. Carter did not look good. He was faintly breathing. His shirt was matted with blood. An arrow stuck out from his shoulder. Seeing the Pharaoh of Egypt sprawled on the ground like this drove me insane!

"Sadie's gonna kill me" I muttered. "Percy"! The boy showed up next to me.

"Naomi, who is this, what happened"!?

"Never mind that. We need to help him"!

**By far, the longest chapter Id ever written! Oh well. Glad I could get Carter's POV in there. Finally.**

Rate**and Review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**SOOOO Sorry for lateness. I got back from Israel two days ago and havent been able to upload anything! Buthere you go!**

**Chapter 7: Pleased to meet you Goddess.**

**Carter.**

I woke up feeling like I had run a marathon. My arms and legs were numb and felt like lead. I was worn, tired and dizzy. My shoulder burned.

"Wha-" I saw my surroundings. I was in some kind of infirmary. I lay in a closed off section, with curtains drawn. There was a glass filled with something that looked like apple juice on a table beside me. There was a girl sitting next to me. Her dark, curly hair swept over her shoulders, she wore an orange T-shirt, jeans and she was barefoot. She sat hugging her legs, her chin resting on her knees and she stared at the floor. I tried to sit up but a jet of pain shot through my shoulder and I fell back on the pillow. The girl looked up and I almost had a heart attack.

"Naomi"!? She grinned.

"Thank Ra! I thought you'd never wake up"! I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Naomi, where are we? Where have you been"!? Her smile faded.

"Yeah, about that". I stared in shock as Naomi told me everything. Her past as a demigod, the gods and goddesses of Greece, Camp Halfblood, her father, and Percy Jackson.

"I don't know how you got in, but that was really stupid of you".

"We were looking for you. How long has it been"?  
"Almost a week". My eyes widened.

"A week!? Sadie's gonna kill me"! Naomi didn't respond. Instead, she pulled her backpack out of the duat and started rummaging through it.

"Aha"! She produced a glass flask containing ember green liquid. She handed it to me.

"My last one. But I'll make another one". I uncapped it and drained it. Immediately, I felt better. The dizziness cleared, my arms and legs started working again, I felt my shoulder start to ease up. I sat up with no problem. Naomi smiled.

"Come on". I tried to stand but I stumbled over. Naomi, thankfully held me upright.

We walked out of the infirmary and everyone stared at us. The archery kids, the sword fighters, the guys playing volleyball, even the people with extremely hairy legs. They just stared. Naomi grumbled and led me past them.

"Pay no attention to them". She was leading me through the crowd and towards the hill with the pine tree on it.

When we reached the top, Naomi pulled away.

"You can't be here Carter". I stared at her.

"Why not"? She bit her lip.

"Carter, think about what would happen if the gods found out. They would think the Greeks kidnapped you. And because your the pharaoh, they wouldn't react well".

"But-"

"I know you want to stay but you can't. And imagine how worried Sadie must be". I looked at the ground. Naomi looked at me sympathetically. I sighed.

"Ok, but...One more question".

"Yeah"? I hesitated.

"Who's side are you on"? She froze. An expression of shock stayed on her face.

"I...I don't..." She stammered. I sighed.

"It's too early for that now." I said. "But you'll have to know eventually". Naomi snapped out of her shock and took off her amulet.

"I need to figure things out Carter. Things are just..." She didn't finish. She tossed her amulet and chanted.

"Brooklyn house". The portal sparked into the familiar vortex of sand. I gave her one last look. It annoyed me. I had only just met her and yet, she seemed so close. She looked so much like Zia. I tried to forget about it for a moment and I walked into the portal.

* * *

Whoever was on the roof must have been scared out of there mind. I stepped out of the portal and heard a scream and a crash. Jazz was on the ground surrounded by pieces of wood and frozen turkeys. I ran over to help her.

"Sorry Jazz. You ok"?

"Yeah. I-" Jazz cut herself off when she saw me.

"Jazz? You ok"? She stumbled backwards and ran into the house screaming 'He's back! He's here'! I made my way to the great hall. No one was there. I shrugged and turned to get to my room. Instead, I was thrown to the floor by my sister in a deadly bear hug.

"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG WE'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU!? I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN"! I managed to pull Sadie off of me.

"I'll explain later". I pushed past her towards my room. I flopped on my bed and a wave of exhaustion washed over me. I fell asleep instantly, and of course, my Ba decided to take a little trip.

* * *

"Carter Kane"! I was in a large black hall with a set of black doors guarded by two snake people. I was in the underworld. Outside of my father's throne room.

I looked around to see who had called my name and when I did, I didn't like it. Anubis stepped out from the shadows, and he didn't look happy. I frowned at him.

"What do you want"? Anubis glared at me.

"Though I myself am not happy about this, I must speak to you".

"Did my sister put you up to this"?

"I assure you, Sadie is in no way involved". I waited for him.

"The greeks". My face fell.

"Well this can't be good". Anubis rolled his eyes.

"Im sure you know already from your time in Camp Halfblood"? I nodded.

"Well your being there not only angered the gods of olympus, but the gods of Egypt as well. Your absence drove lord Osiris mad. Horus was locked out of your psychic link and went into a rage. Isis as well is frustrated". I squinted at him.

"All of this for me"?

"I should remind you that you are the Pharaoh of Egypt. Lord Osiris blames Zeus and the other greek gods. But you know that isn't true. It was your own stupid mistake". I glared at him.

"I was on a search. What was I supposed to do"? Anubis clenched a fist.

"Never mind that. I need you to do something". I choked back a laugh.

"_You _want _My _help"? Anubis pressed his fingers to his temples and closed his eyes.

"I need you to return Naomi to the magicians. She cannot be with the demigods". I was confused.

"We were going to get Naomi anyways".

"I know. But it is essential that she is with you. There is a prophecy. A great battle will happen and you need to make sure that Naomi is on your side! She is much more powerful than you think". The vision started to fade.

"But why is she so important"? Anubis gave me a cold stare

"You'll see". The vision faded and My night ended with a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Naomi: **

I sat on the roof of the Poseidon cabin sulking. At this point, my life was complicated. A complete mess. There were a lot of things I was hiding, and there were a lot of things I wanted to say. I couldn't tell anyone anything.

I groaned and leaned back against the roof, shutting my eyes against the sun. The sound of the waves relaxed me. I jumped to my feet when a light glowed brightly next to me. The pale, blue light took the form of a woman. She had long, dark blue hair that flowed as if it were underwater. She wore light blue robes and gold jewelry, all with blue sapphires and topaz in them. She wore no shoes. The "woman" looked like she was 16. Her form seemed to shimmer like waves.

"Nephthys" I said. She smiled at me.

"Hello Naomi". She smiled at me warmly

"What are you doing here"? The river goddess stared at me intently.

"There are very important issues at work". I frowned.

"Issues"?

"I fear another war may be upon us". My eyes widened.

"Another one"?! Nephthys nodded.

"The gods of Greece are angry. They feel as though we have intruded their lives and they want us out".

"But I'm a Demigod"! Nephthys looked at me with her sad, blue eyes.

"It is because of you and Carter. Your disappearance lead him here. Infiltrating Camp Halfblood. And the gods were not happy that an Egyptian crossed into Greek territory". I was shocked. This was my fault! I didn't want this. This was the exact opposite of what I wanted. The goddess continued.

"Zeus does not know what to make of you. He see's you as a Demigod, but is debating whether or not, you are an enemy. He knows of your past. Your mother's Egyptian side, and Amnisos, being your father. And it has given him hard decisions to make". I couldn't believe this.

"But why is Zeus debating if _I'm _an enemy"?

"Not long ago, a son of Hermes betrayed the Gods of olympus to reawaken the titan, Cronus. He thought that Cronus would give him unimaginable power. In the end, Cronos was defeated. As for the demigod..." her voice trailed off.

"What happened"?

"He died". This was too much. The gods were thinking of destroying me, chaos could happen if I didn't stop this.

"What am I supposed to do"?

"You must travel with demigod and magician to speak with the gods". I stared at her.

"And how do you supposed I do that"? Nephthys smiled.

"I chose you for a reason Naomi. You are strong, smart, and independent. But you know how to use the independence you're given. You may be confused now, but not for long. I believe you will find the answers to your questions". Nephthys began to fade.

"But what's gonna happen"?  
"Listen to the prophecy. It may or may not explain".The goddess disappeared.

I sighed and sat back down, my legs dangling over the edge of the roof.

"What a mess" I said burying my face in my hands. I heard footsteps from behind me and turned to see a boy with curly brown hair, a devilish smirk on his face, and a tool belt around his waist.

"Your Leo, aren't you"? Leo gave a goofy smile.

"It appears I've become famous! Could I offer you an autograph"? I rolled my eyes and turned back to the sea. Leo frowned and walked closer.

"You know I'm not serious. I was just messing around" he said apologetically.

"You're not the only one who's made a mess." I grumbled.

"Hey-" Leo took a seat next to me and looked at me with sad, brown eyes.

"Are you ok"? I exhaled. I didn't know if I could trust Leo. But I had to get the weight off my chest. I chose my words carefully.

"I'm kinda torn between two lives" I said. "I can't go to either of them without risking huge consequences". Leo looked at me with a partially blank expression.

"Oh. That, uh, that's pretty bad". I stared at him with disbelief.

_If only you knew. _

None of us really talked that much. Leo spoke up.

"You've been through a lot, haven't you"? I nodded.

"My dad never wanted me, My brother died earlier this year, I found out he was really alive, I'm torn between two lives and I don't want to choose what life I want to stay with. The worst of it was when my mom decided my life sucked even before all of this and she left Egypt. She took away my home, my friends, and my life. Then I went back and found the entire village had been destroyed. I've been living off of sheer willpower. Telling myself everything would be fine". I took a breath. I realized I had started crying. Tears streamed my face, but I didn't feel sad. I quickly rubbed my eyes. Leo stared out at the sea.

"I know how you feel. I lost my mom when I was 8 and everyone thought it was my fault. My babysitter nearly killed me more than once and I found out that she was Hera in disguise. She had been planning my entire life from the moment I was born, so that I could serve her. My best friend didn't know who I was on a field trip and it took him a full week to remember that I never was his friend in the first place. I can never get any girl to like me and I have met several". He put emphasis on the word 'several'. "People take me for granted". I put a hand on his shoulder and looked at him apologetically. He smiled.

"I guess we both have some family issues". I smirked at him.

"I guess".

"So does this mean were twins or something"? I flicked him behind the ear.

"Don't push it". Leo shrugged. The two of us sat in silence for a while. I was in deep thought.

_Carter's gonna come back. And he may be with all of Brooklyn house next time. _I had to go back. I had to keep them away. I didn't want to choose in a war. I didn't want a war at all.

I jumped down from the roof.

"What are you doing?" Leo called.

"Unfinished business!" I called back. I dashed through camp towards Halfblood Hill. The camp was surprisingly empty. I saw why. Everyone in Camp Halfblood was gathered at the base in full battle armor. The border was rippling and I had a vague idea why. All four of my knives ( A/N: like everyone else, she got them from the shed) were in their sheaths on at least one of two belts. I pushed past all the campers only to be stopped by a blonde girl. Annabeth as I remembered.

"What are you doing?!" She asked surprised.

"I have to get up there". Annabeth looked at me like I was crazy.

"For a suicide mission!? And besides, we already have a plan". I shook my head.

"It wont work". Besides the slow destruction of the border, the camp was silent. Annabeth gave me a murderous look.

" . . ?" she said putting emphasis on every word. I looked at her sincerely.

"Because I may be the only one who can".

**Myth King (****Is this before or after son of sobek and staff of serapis?)**

**It is after the son of Sobek but I'm going to make it as if the staff of serapis hasn't happened yet. **

**I really hope you guys enjoyed that. Not one of my best chapters, but I finished it. I'm also trying to write 50 others at one time, not literally, So keep your eye out. Rate and Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is kind of a filler chapter so I can introduce someone.**

**Chapter 8: Your sister's alive**

**Sadie**

I was miffed. No, more than that. I was extremely annoyed. Carter disappears for nearly a week, and all he tells me is I'll explain later?! And that boy had the nerve to fall asleep on me after I was stuck worrying about him. Well when he woke up a whole day and a half later, I shoved him in the library and made him talk.

"Get talking" I said angrily. "You have a lot to explain". Carter didn't look ready to talk.

"I found Naomi". I gasped.

"Really?! But where-"

"It's more complicated than that. I found her, but she didn't want to be found". I was confused.

"Can you say that in a way that makes sense"? Carter proceeded to tell me about a camp that's hidden away from normal people. When I asked him what he meant by normal, he told me about demigods.

"So there are other gods? Besides the ones in Egypt"? He nodded.

"It seems really familiar. Like I've heard it all before". It wasn't surprising. With the amount of things Carter learned with dad, it seemed like a normal thing.

"But Naomi's Egyptian. And on top of that, she's hosting Nephthys! Is it possible for someone to be..." My voice trailed off.

"Whatever she is, she apparently has to be on our side".

"Huh"? Carter told me about his meeting with Anubis, and how it's important that she was on our side.

"I don't know why. He said she was really powerful".

"What does Anubis have to do with Naomi? Or what is Naomi doing with Anubis"? Carter shrugged.

"Maybe he owes her something". I thought for a moment. Then something struck me.

"Naomi said she had a dead brother right"?

"From what you've told me...yes".

"And she'd do anything to get him back"? Carter looked at me, dumbstruck.

"You don't think..."

"That's why she's been going around capturing rouge magicians! For Anubis! Then once she's given him enough, he'd try to bring her brother back". Carter said nothing. "It makes sense right"!? He nodded.

"But why-" Carter was cut of by an explosion, the screech of a griffin, and a crash. With one look, we ran out of the library

* * *

Carter's griffin was going crazy! Again! Through a cloud of dust, we could just barely make out Freak the griffin, chasing and attacking something. Probably another pigeon. But boy was I wrong. Carter calmed the griffin down using the eye of Horus. When the dust settled, there was no pigeon. No bird or snake or monster of any kind. I saw Jaz race towards the boy who lay gasping on his side. Jaz worked furiously. Pulling things in and out of her bag and from the duat, applying, re-applying, wrapping and unwrapping. I knelt down beside her.

Freak's latest victim was a boy of about 16. He had sandy-blonde hair, pale green eyes, and a light dusting of freckles on his nose. He wore khaki shorts and a, now tattered, orange T-shirt with black letters that currently spelled out

He was matted with sweat and blood. The remains of his shirt was soaked through. Freak must have given him a pretty big peck because his side was soaked in blood and still bleeding. Jaz managed to heal him well enough so that all remained was a large, white scar.

The boy's breathing slowed down to a pant. He tried to stand but stumbled over again.

"Stop moving!" Jaz scolded. "You'll only make it worse"! I gave her a look that asked her to leave and she got the memo. The boy propped himself up on his elbows.

"Care to explain"? He looked embarrassed.

"Sorry about that. I was not expecting a griffin up there".

"By the looks of it, I don't think he was expecting you. Where'd you come from"? He glanced around the room. Several of the trainees were staring at us. I rolled my eyes, and with Carter's help, we hauled freckle boy to the library.

We sat him at one of the tables and sat across from him.

"So first things first, why are you here?" Carter asked.

"I'm on a little mission for someone".

"Care to elaborate on that"?

"I have to find certain types of people and monsters and bring them to someone".

"That still doesn't answer why you're here." I pointed out.

"I got here by accident. I landed on the roof for a minute and-"

"Landed"?

"You have a griffin, I have a Pegasus. Well, borrowed one anyways". I shrugged.

"Go on".

"I landed on the roof to give her a breather, and then there was the griffin".

"Makes sense" Carter said. "He'll do that". I was wondering about something and I had an idea.

"Any reason this 'someone' wants you to collect these certain people and monsters"? Freckle boy looked at the ground.

"I'm looking for someone. If I can get him enough then he'll bring her back".

"What happened to her"? Freckle boy hesitated.

"She...she died". I glanced at Carter. It seemed he was thinking the same thing. But there was no way. Unless...

"Where did you come from"? He hesitated again.

"A special camp". I saw Carter's eyes widen.

"Special how?" I continued.

"You wouldn't believe me. If you were a normal mortal that is".

"Naomi said the same thing! Carter said

"But there's no way that he could-"

"What"? Freckle boy was staring at us as if we had slapped him."N-Naomi"?!

"Yeah." I replied.

"But... But that's impossible"! I took a step back.

"Why"?

"Because she's dead! I saw her myself"!

"But she's-"

"Then he was lying! Gah! When I get my hands on that skinny little death god I'll-"

"Death what?!" I shouted. He clamped his mouth shut. "If you lay a finger on Anubis I'll-"

"Who"? I caught myself before I said anything I'd regret. "I'm not talking about Egypt. I'd assume you would know that by now". Carter rolled his eyes.

"This is Brooklyn house. Egypt is all we talk about". I scowled at him.

"Then who were you talking about"?

"Thanatos." He said between gritted teeth. "He's been lying to me all this time"!

"So you were put up to the same thing as Naomi." I muttered. Carter had one more question.

"Why does it matter to you anyways"?

"She and I have been together since we were six! We've always had each other"! We stared at him.

"Who are you"?

"I'm her brother, Ryan". I should have seen it coming.

"Well I have news for you. Your sister's at Camp Halfblood". He stared at us.

"You're kidding". I shook my head.

"I saw her running down the hall at school with these two boys that were holding swords".

"Percy and Nico" he muttered. "I have to go back". Carter frowned.

"Your a demigod"? I smacked my forehead.

"Were you even listening when I told you?! I told you in these words! _Besides the fact that Naomi is hosting Nephthys, she also has a step brother with a very godly parent_. What didn't you get from that"? He shrugged it off.

"Whatever he is, we're going with him".

"Why?" Ryan and I both asked.

"Not only do we have to get Naomi back, but I have a bone to pick with a certain demigod." I didn't know what on earth he was talking about, but he was right.

"We'll leave-"

"Now" Ryan said.

"In an hour." I finished. Gather the trainees. This might get messy".

* * *

Using whatever method of transportation we had, all of the trainees and Ryan got to the base of a hill in Long Island. I was surprised to find Zia there before all of us.

"What are you-"

"Carter talked to me and told me what was going on. This is big and I don't want to miss it". I shrugged.

"Fair enough". I turned to Ryan. "What's the plan"?

"I'm going first. Only until I tell you will you start to come in through the border".

"But we can't get in through the border" Carter protested.

"Alone, no. But as long as I'm here, I'll get you in".

"And what of the rest of the initiates?" Zia asked. I saw Ryan's eyes tear up. I couldn't blame him. Zia did look a lot like Naomi. Almost too much like Naomi. A horrible thought set in.

"They'll come in through a few at a time. Maybe not at all if all goes well". She nodded and walked towards other initiates. Ryan sighed. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"You'll see her soon" I comforted. "I promise". Ryan smiled at me.

"I know".

Three minutes before we were going to head towards the hill, we were paid a visit.

I remembered Bat lady from school. This time, she brought friends. I heard Ryan curse.

"Great. Furies. Just what we need now". He pulled out a steel tipped sword with a red leather wrapped handle.

"Carter, stand by me and Sadie, get everyone else to the hill". I nodded. With Zia's help, we got everyone to the top of the hill. Zia and I raced back down and stood by Ryan.

"Change of plans" he said. "We keep these guys away". The first Fury charged forward. Ryan easily sliced it in half, turning it to golden dust. Two more came forward. Carter cut the first one while Zia blasted down another with a fire ball. Ryan looked impressed. They kept coming. We battled for a long time. My magic was starting to lessen and lessen.

"Sadie!" Ryan screamed. "Get to the hill and start pounding the border"! "I shot down another Fury.

"What"?!

"Just do it! The campers will come towards it"! I nodded and ran to the top of the hill.

"Break down the border! Use everything you've got"! It didn't take long before every initiate was firing spells or whacking the border with a sword. Julian and Walt banged it with their swords. Alyssa shot pebbles, stones and rocks at it. Felix summoned his penguins and Shelby set her army of living drawings on it. Through the rippling border I saw one person running up the other side of the hill from a crowd below. I thought it was actually working, until I heard a yelp of pain from the base of the hill. I whirled around. A large fury had clamped its talons into Ryan's side. The same place where Freak had bitten him.

Ryan's eyes flared up. Literally. His eyes turned from pale green to fiery red. His sword caught fire. He slammed the hilt of it into the fury, causing it to let go, and stabbed it straight through the chest. The fury shrieked and burst into a shower of gold. Ryan stood panting, and after a few more seconds, his sword stopped blazing and his eyes returned to their normal color. And then he collapsed. I didn't know if the fury's talons did it, or if Ryan's fiery finale did, but either way he was out. Thankfully. So were the remaining Furies. Zia and Carter took out the last few and stood panting.

"That *gasp* that was *gasp* that was fun" Carter joked. Zia only gave him a tired smile.

"We should get back up there" I said. "I mean, who knows what-"

"Sadie"? I turned around. Wearing jeans and an orange T-shirt like Ryan's was Naomi.

**Next chapter is taking forever. Ill have it up asap.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Im really sorry I havent been updating lately. Ive been super busy and not to mention, Ive had serious writers block. It would really help if you left suggestions for upcoming chapters. There is a huge plot twist closer to the end as a spoiler. Suggestions, reviews and rates help a ton. I'll try having an update this week ASAP. Rate and Review!**

**- The Hidden Scribe**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the delay, I tried to make this chapter as interesting as possible, but i was stuck with writer's block for ETERNITY! Here's the chapter, i tried my best by ending with another cliffy. But if you don't like it, blame writer's block.**

**Chapter 9: A not so special reunion**

**Sadie**

"Naomi!" I shouted. "Thank Ra! We've been worried about you"!

"What are you doing here"?!

"Naomi we came to get you. And find out what's going on with this whole demigod thing".

"But why are you attacking"?!

"We were trying to get your attention"! Naomi looked confused.

"Why would you do that"?

"We were being attacked by the Bat humanoids"! She stared at me weirdly.

"What"? I shook my head.

"They're gone now. But we were trying to get your attention to fight them off". Naomi opened her mouth to respond but a groan beat her to it. We turned around to see Ryan sit up, rubbing his head.

I ran to him.

"What was that?!" I asked him. He chuckled.

"A special trick".

"Well I figured _that_"! Ryan stood up and brushed himself off.

"My Mom's Hestia. So I'm kind of a fiery person". I didn't know who Hestia was, but I guessed she was a fire goddess or something. We began to walk back to the hill.

"So what do we-" I was cut off by a scream. Naomi had her hands over her mouth and her eyes were wide in shock. She wasn't looking at me. My eyes drifted towards Ryan. He looked whiter than a sheet. He was frozen stiff in place, staring back at her.

Naomi slowly made her way down the hill, going towards Ryan. They looked each other. The pounding and firing stopped. The whole hill was silent.

"Hey" Ryan said. Naomi's expression became angrier.

"Hey? You're dead for almost a year, I find out you're alive from a self centered death god, I nearly kill myself _three times_ to get you back, and all I get is a simple 'Hey'"?! Ryan smiled sheepishly.

"Would you prefer a hello"? Naomi put her hands on her hips.

"You haven't changed at all. Even though you're _supposed _to be dead". Ryan crossed his arms.

"You stood right in front of it"!

"But you were the one that jumped on it"!

"I was trying to stop it"!

"So was I"! This wasn't getting us anywhere. I cleared my throat loud enough for them to hear.

"As much fun as it is to see you two reunite, we have another problem to deal with". After I said it, a scream followed by the sound of clashing swords came from the hill. Ryan and Naomi dashed for the top while Carter, Zia and I struggled after them.

When we got to the top, Walt and Julian were clashing swords with someone else from the camp. I recognized him from school. He I had black hair, sea green eyes and wore the same orange T-shirt as Naomi and Ryan.

"Percy?!" Naomi and Ryan both shouted. Julian, Walt, and...Percy I guess, stopped fighting and looked at the pair of siblings. Percy smiled.

"Naomi! I thought something happened".

"I told you not to do anything"! Percy only shrugged. His gaze moved to Ryan. His eyes widened.

"Ryan"!? Ryan smiled shyly. "Your...Your alive"?!

"Alive?" Ryan asked.

"Well when you didn't come back from that quest..." Ryan furrowed his eyebrows then shook his head.

"Ugh. Clarisse" he muttered. Percy took a moment to look at everyone. He eyed Felix, who had his penguins around him. He looked at my staff and wand, then he saw Carter. He pointed a finger at him.

"You" he said. Carter looked at him as if they were old enemies meeting again.

"First the crocodile, now this" Carter said gripping the his khopesh. I nudged him on the shoulder.

"Carter, do you know this guy"? Percy answered instead.

"We'll talk about that later. Right now we should see Chiron". I saw Naomi and Ryan nod in agreement. I shrugged.

"Whatever it is, we're going with you".

"No. Four of you are going".

"Fine. Carter, Zia, Walt and me". I looked at the group of magicians. "Alyssa's in charge".

"Fine" Percy said. He walked to the border and looked at the sky. "I, Percy Jackson, give you permission to enter"! The border rippled for a moment and then I could see everything. Archery, a sword fighting arena, stables, cabins, a forest, a rock wall, with lava. I will admit. I was a bit jealous. Percy was leading to a big blue house. I noticed some campers pointing and staring at us.

"Isn't that the bird guy from last week?" I heard one of them say. I glanced at Carter. He had a firm grip on his Khopesh.

"Nothing" he said.

We finally arrived at the house and a horse opened the door for us. Well, half horse.

"Percy. Who have you brought with you today"?

"Chiron this is Carter and Sadie Kane, that's Walt and that's Zia". Horse man didn't look so happy.

"Annabeth" he said to a blonde girl who had just ran up in full body armor. "Bring leo and Piper and contact the other three". She nodded and ran off. Chiron looked back at us.

"We need to discuss something.

* * *

**Carter**

Experiencing a fury attack is bad. An angry brother and sister reuniting is worse. But going back to the place where I got shot in the shoulder and fell asleep for a week was just plain stupid. Especially if we were being led by a very powerful demigod who may or may not still have a grudge against me. Unfortunately, we were. And I was not the happiest person about that. I kept getting weird glances from people. They must have recognized me as the falcon boy.

Percy led us towards the big blue house I had seen the last time and a centaur opened the door. That's something you don't see everyday. Then again, we have a crocodile, a baboon and a griffin.

Percy introduced us to the centaur named Chiron and when he did, he didn't look so happy. After telling something to a blonde girl named Annabeth, he beckoned us inside.

After Annabeth and five other people showed up, Chiron began explaining several things about camp half blood. Basically everything that Ryan had told us. Then things got interesting.

"Amos sent you then"? Sadie, Walt's and Zia's eyes widened as well as my own. The demigods, excluding Naomi, looked confused.

"You know Amos?" Zia asked. Chiron nodded.

"We are good friends, but since Amos is the Chief Lector now, we've been out of contact for some time". We nodded.

"Amos didn't send us" I said, which seemed to surprise him. Then he came up with something even more interesting.

"Well of course it would make sense that the Pharaoh would go on his own accord". We gawked at him. The demigods stared at us.

"Your a Pharaoh?" a guy with curly hair and elvish features asked. I pretended not to hear him. Zia looked angry.

"How do you know Carter's the Pharaoh"?

"Remember, Amos and I are good friends. There are some things he does tell me. Usually he uses his scrying bowl". Zia relaxed.

"Can someone explain what's going on?" a girl with cinnamon colored hair and a southern accent asked. At that moment, the door opened. Sadie nearly screamed and Walt was ready to stand up. I couldn't believe it either.

"Sorry I'm late" Anubis said.

"It's alright. We were just beginning Nico".

_Nico? _I didn't think anyone could look like Anubis so much. Sadie didn't either. She still looked pretty shaken up but not as startled. She and Walt kept her eyes on him the entire time.

"Everyone" Chiron was talking to the demigods. "These are Egyptian Magicians. They are in association with the gods of Egypt and-"

"Gods of Egypt?" All of them said in unison except for Naomi, Ryan, and Percy. Chiron sighed.

"Children. Like you and the Romans, the Egyptian culture is one that worships gods and goddesses. And those gods and goddesses are as real as ours or camp Jupiter's".

"So who are your parents then?" Asked a bigger one with a black military cut. Sadie looked confused.

"What do you mean by parents"? I took this time to speak out.

"That's the thing. We don't have godly parents like you do. Rather than a god or goddess mating with a mortal, they choose mortals to be their hosts. It's kind of like them taking possession of part of our soul. I host Horus, the god of war, Sadie hosts Isis, the goddess of magic, and Zia hosts Ra, the god of the sun and the former king of the gods". There were a few mutters. Chiron began to speak again.

"In order for us to keep the gods from war, you must find them. Bargain with the gods. Then this rivalry may be lifted".

"It's a good chance that they won't be in Olympus" Zia said. "Seeing as how they are targeting our gods". Chiron looked at Ryan and Naomi.

"It is most likely that you two started it could have been Carter after he fell into camp". They glanced at each other. "Therefor, you will speak to the oracle. Percy, show them to Rachel". Percy nodded and they stood. "Once they have the prophecy, prepare for your journey". Percy nodded and beckoned for Naomi and Ryan to follow. Zia didn't look happy. She stood so abruptly he chair skittered back. We all looked at her strangely.

"Zia?" I questioned.

"And what are we going to do? We've been quietly sitting her, letting you have your explanations and talks. But if you haven't noticed, the gods are at war. _Again. _Maybe we should plan something״. I smiled at her. Just like Zia to make the plans. Annabeth stood.

"I agree. Until we have a prophecy, we should plan out". Zia smirked at her. Chiron nodded.

"Alright. Carter, go with Percy, Ryan and Naomi to see Rachel". I nodded. Chiron waved his and dismissively and the four of us left.

* * *

**Naomi**

I never would have expected Ryan to be with the house. It's weird but I'm actually kind of mad at Ryan. I mean, I'm glad he's alive and all, but I couldn't help but feel disappointed. I had done all that work for nothing and Anubis knew the whole time. It was weird though. I was sure that Ryan hadn't survived. What happened?

Carter nudged me on the arm.

"You ok"? I looked at him confused.

"Of course. Why"?

"Well..." He looked I. Ryan's direction. I playfully punched him in the arm.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it".

We stopped in front of a girl with crazy red hair. She was talking to Percy and giving Ryan Quizzical looks. Then she looked at me and everything went wrong. Her eyes blotted out, she slumped over and green smoke billowed out from her mouth. Percy and Ryan held her upright. Then she began to chant in a voice that wasn't hers.

_In a world of magic to most unknown_

_One of two lives lead 8 alone_

_A journey to prove the innocence of both_

_Confronting the ones who tower the most_

_Trouble awaits the ones who burn_

_Yet only one shall not return_

Rachel stopped smoking and her eyes returned to normal. Percy helped her to her feet and she looked at us.

"What I say"? Percy ignored her.

"We should get the others". We followed him towards the group of campers that were now filing out of the big house.

"That didn't take too long" Annabeth said. Percy nodded.

"Well we have our prophecy. It looks like it'll be the 7, Nico and Naomi". Carter looked bewildered

"Hold on. Don't act like we aren't a part of this." he snapped. "It's our quest too". Percy rolled his eyes.

"Its better if you stay out of it and let the big kids take care of this". Carter glared at him. Understandably, Percy was older than Carter by almost two years.

"Last I checked, _our _Gods weren't selfish and unstable. So At least _we _have a chance". Percy fumed. Thank the gods the beach was on the other side of camp. Then Annabeth had to make things worse.

"Well if we're comparing ranks, how many times did _you _save the world"?! Now Sadie stormed in.

"Plenty of times!" she shouted, making Annabeth confused.

"Well how many mechanical dragons do you have?!" Leo shouted.

"Keep your dragon, we have a Griffin, a Crocodile, and a baboon!" Sadie shouted.

"We could beat you if we wanted to!" Carter yelled at Percy.

"Says the guy who _I_ saved from being digested by a crocodile"! A huge argument broke out between everyone. Ryan and I awkwardly stood to the side watching. Finally, I rolled my eyes, pulled out my wand, and tapped the base of my throat after muttering a spell. The hieroglyphic for "Speak" glimmered blue in front of me, then disappeared.

"ENOUGH"! Thanks to the spell, my voice was projected even louder so that all of the arguers were startled out of argument. I shut the spell of and continued.

"No one is going anywhere until you guys learn how to get along"! No one said a word. I took a breath, and kept going.

"First of all. What's this about _your _prophecy? The Prophecy is mine and Ryan's. Second, you'd have to be pretty stupid to think this is an all demigod quest. Of course they're coming with us because, I don't know if you remember, but there are Egyptian gods there too! They're not going to listen to me even if I am hosting one of them because I'm a demigod too! And 3rd! The prophecy said one of two lives would lead 8. That's me. I will choose whoever I please, and I wont be afraid to leave anyone out, big kid or not"! I stood huffing. The seven, Nico and the house all stared at me.

"She's right" Hazel said. "Besides. Some of us should stay to help with camp. We're needed here too". There were murmurs and nods of agreement.

"I'm glad you finally agree" Chiron trotted up to us. You should set off tomorrow morning.

"What about our initiates?" Sadie asked.

"They will stay within the camp borders. That way, it will be easier to make peace with each other". The demigods didn't look so happy about that.

"Fine" Annabeth said. We departed from there.

Rather than going back to Percy's cabin, I went with Zia to the border.

"Sorry about that" I said. Zia shrugged.

"The rivalry still goes on between the two worlds. And is just now beginning to rise once again". I didn't know Zia very well. But she seemed very familiar. Her accent was very thick. I decided to ask her later.

I allowed the initiates to enter camp and lead them back to the big house where Walt explained the situation. Zia and I sat on the beach and talked more.

"You're from Egypt aren't you?" I asked. She smiled.

"It's the accent isn't it? Yes. But my home was destroyed long ago. I was the only survivor".

"I'm sorry" I comforted. There was something off about her story. "I was originally born in Egypt. But my mother took me to New York to live with my grandparent when I was 5. The village wasn't there when I came back". Zia looked at me skeptically.

"I had a friend who moved as well. Besides me, she was a survivor. Is it possible that..." She trailed off for a moment.

"Is it possible that your name is Naomi Arami"? I raised my eyebrows.

"Y-yeah. But you're not _that _Zia are you? Zia Rashid"? She nodded.

"I never thought we would meet again, Naomi".


End file.
